After the Scorpio Races
by moonhorse14
Summary: Puck and Sean's lives after the Scorpio Races. You get it in the title. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction tell me if it's a hit or a miss.


Chapter 1: Sean 07/17/2012

I ran towards him. I rapped my arms around his neck, press my face into is neck and begin whispering in his ear. What am I supposed to do with him now? I don't want to let him suffer but I also don't want to put him down but that would be selfish of me. I hear foot steps on the sand behind. I peek my head out just enough to see who it is. It's Puck and George Holly. Puck had a worried face but George had a thinking face on.

"You know Sean I know a guy out in California who could set his leg. He may not be able to race again but it would be worth a try. I can give him a call once I get back to my room. He's a good friend of mine. I would do anything for him he will do anything for me. He will probably come here." Holly says.

I look up at his American face with those teeth as white as snow. "You would really do that for me? I mean us." I ask.

"Yes but on one condition."

"What is that?" I ask.

"That you come to California with me just for a couple of weeks. I really want you to train some of my horses and see my center." He said.

I pondered for a moment. If that meant making Corr feel better again I would do it but I don't want to leave my island and Puck. But it's only for a few weeks. I looked over at Puck. She was looking right back at me with a smile that seemed to say do it. "If it means making Corr better again I will do it."

"Yes" David Holly says. "I'm so excited for you to see my place. I will go call my friend." Holly ran back up the cliff path.

My eyes went back to Puck who was still standing in the same place as before. Our eyes meet and she walks up to me and wraps her arms around my torso. Then I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so happy that Corr's leg will get better again." She says.

"I know me too but I don't want to leave you."

"Sean I can't hold you back. You have to do what you have to do. I will be fine. Finn will take care of me."

I sigh and look down at her. "No it's not that. I will miss not seeing you everyday out on the cliffs."

"It's only for a couple of weeks. After that you will see me all the time."

"Okay." I looked at her lips and I leaned towards them and kissed them.

"Will you walk me home?"

"Sure let me just put Corr back into the makeshift stall" I unwrapped my arms from her and led Corr into the hut. I looked at him and whispered what he needed to hear. Then I returned to Puck. I put my right arm around her waist and I leaned my head against her head. Then we walked up the path with the sound of the ocean behind us.

We walk through town which is still bustling from the races. People walk up to me and Puck. Mainlanders congratulating Puck and others congratulating me on escaping death.

We eventually arrive at the Connolly's house. As we walk up the drive way dove welcomes us with a Whinny. Puck and I walked up to the door. Puck turned away from the door and began to kiss me. We pulled away when we heard a noise coming from inside the house. Suddenly the door opened it was Finn with his scarecrow like posture.

"PUCK!" Finn moaned. "I want dinner!"

"Finn it will be a second go back inside!"

I laughed a little bit then Puck frowned at me. "I will leave you to your business." I said as I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will stop by the yard tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yea that's fine."

"Bye."

"Bye beautiful!" She made a little smile as I said that.

I walked back through Thisby to get back to Malvern's yard. Once I arrived at my flat the door is open. I walk through the door way and find Benjamin Malvern in the corner of my flat looking out the window. He turns around.

"Hello Mr. Kendrick, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm here to uh win you back. I need a trainer. None of them are as good as you. I promise to treat you uh better." He says very grimily.

I stood there for a moment staring at the ground thinking. "I will give you a raise whatever it takes!" He says. My mind goes back to Corr.

"Let me keep Corr here."

"Corr I thought you released him to the ocean?"

"I tried but we are doing something else instead."

"Ok fine Corr can stay here. Deal?"

I shook his hand. "Oh wait one second. I will be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Why is that?"

I didn't want to tell him that I was going with George. He didn't like George but what else was I to say.


End file.
